1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly to be worn about the head of a person and structured to include a darkened, transparent material lens structure functional as sunglasses but also positionable into an outwardly extending overhanging relation to the eyes of the wearer and out of the viewing path relative thereto so as to effectively function as a visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is of course replete with various types of sunglasses and/or shading devices structured to accomplish viewing by the wearer directly through darkened lens portions which effectively serve as sunglasses. Alternately the structure of the prior art device extends in an overhanging, outwardly extending relation to the eyes of the wearer and thereby serves as a shading or visor structure. Typically, prior art devices include attachment to the wearer through some type of support frame including an elongated temple portion set on the sides of the head and somehow connected in supported relation on or about the ears of the wearer. Also, it is typical for such structures to be depending from or supported on the bridge of the nose. While apparently operable or functional for their intended function, prior art devices of the type set forth in the following U.S. Patents are frequently not efficiently usable as both eyeglasses and visor structures.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,082 to Creighton discloses a combination eye shade and sunglasses wherein temple-type structures 88 extend back along the temples of the head of the wearer similar to typical eyeglasses and wherein the lens portions thereof are supported on the bridge of the nose or substantially adjacent thereto in a generally conventional fashion. Mendelsohn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,554, and Hanford, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,164, disclose generally similar structures. One problem associated with the structures disclosed in the aforementioned patents also relates to the method of properly positioning the shading or lens portion of the assembly in a preselected position. Typically, such devices used to position the assembly as intended are either over complicated, or inefficient and difficult to manipulate and/or attend to such positioning. The patents to Vivolo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,812; Muller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,102; and Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,143, all disclose a shading structure or glare shield utilizing some type of glare or sun shield or shading structure positionable at a preselected location relative to the eyes of the wearer of the assembly.
Prior art devices generally relating to the same subject matter but differing therefrom at least to some extent include the patent to Jean Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,367, disclosing a soft material headband with separate lens structures positionable into and out of overlying, viewing relation to the eyes of the wearer. Similarly, Daigle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,254, is directed towards the headband and eye piece combination also wherein the lens portions are completely hidden when not in use as sunglasses. Finally, Schmidthaler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,822, discloses a visor type article including a relatively rigid arcuate shaped band member and an adjustable elastic strap cooperative with the band member to encircle the wearer's head. The device incorporates the concept of a replaceable visor structure having marginal end portions adapted to be releaseably inserted into a slot in a proper and preferred location. This structure does not incorporate the visor being also used as sunglasses, however.
While the structures set forth in the above-noted patents are considered to be operable for their intended function, there is still a recognized need and room for improvement in a combined visor structure and sunglasses wherein the wearer thereof can selectively position proper darkened viewing lenses between two operable positions to accomplish both functions.